In Your Eyes
by Katerzzzz
Summary: Before during and after PotC, follows story of James Norrington and Cutler Beckett. Both cool characters, and I thought they needed a bit of love in their lives.So here it is.
1. Chapter 1

_**My second fanfic. This chapters a bit short. Its before, in between and after PotC1,2 & 3. In my ideal world, Norrington married Elizabeth's fictional elder sister Isabelle and had two children with her. And Beckett married Eizabeth's fictional younger sister Violet and had a daughter with her. Please review this story and my other story, I will be adding more to it soon! Happy writings!**_

_**The Wedding**_

James swallowed as he waited at the altar.

_This is it, boy_ He told himself _After tonight you're no longer a free man._

Then he heard the congregation behind him stand up and the band started playing.

He dared himself to look behind and see his beautiful bride. He closed his eyes and turned around.

There she was, aged only 22, golden curls falling about her shoulders, green eyes glittering. Flowers tucked in her hair.

_Bloody hell, James. _He thought _How in the hell did you land yourself with such a beautiful woman?_

He smelt a warm powdery secnt beside him and tuned to see Isabelle.

She giggled like a teenage girl who had just been courted for the first time.

He smiled and took her hands in his, as the bishop began "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the coming together of..."

The rest of the ceremony past in a blur. Until the priest said "You may kiss the bride"

James then moved his face toward Isabelle's, he paused and looked at her.

"What?" she said, smiling, her green eyes full of love for the man she had just wed.

"Nothing" James replied "It's just...this is the happiest moment of my life"

Her smile grew even wider "Mine too"

James then pulled her close and ran his hands over her smooth cheeks as they kissed in front of their families and friends.

They pulled apart, and turned to look at the crowd, all were clapping. James' mother had tears in her eyes. His father standing tall and proud, his little sister Catherine smiled and waved. Then James realised who was mssing, his elder brother, Oliver.

Oliver, or Olly. Had died when his ship had run aground in the west Pacific just the year before, he had left behind a wife and two young daughters.

Maria, his late brother's widow, and his nieces, Kathlynn and Georgina, stood in the row behind his parents and sister. Maria had tears in her eyes. Whilst on the other side of the chapel, Issabelle's father, the Govenor of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann, clapped even harder, with his younger daughters, Elizabeth, and Violet smiling proudly at the sister who had treated them like her daughters, after their mother died.

James offered his arm to his new wife and she gladly took it, they descended the few steps down from the altar. And began walking down the aisle, then James' nieces and new sister-in-laws began throwing petals over the newleyweds. As the pink and white petals fell into Isabelle's hair she laughed,, she used her free hand to pick a pink one out of her hair and place it on top f James' tricorn hat. "There" she said, he laughed and she couldn't help supressing a giggle. All the congregation were waiting outside. Clapping proudly.

As the four young girls followed the couple out and made their way round to stand and watch them pass, Isabelle threw her boquet to Violet. Who then threw extra rose petals over he sister.

The coach footman waited with the door open of the gold and white carriage, James then slipped away from his beauiful wife, to let her into the carriage. He got in after her and sat down next to her. As the door was closed, he and his new bride waved out the carriage window. Then the carriage started moving.

James looked at her and said "Hello, Mrs. Norrington"

"Hello, Captain Norrington" Isabelle replied.

James now had everything he ever could want...

_**So do you like? I am planning to do a bit more before I get onto Beckett and Violets wedding. The next part is the weddding night. Hope you enjoyed the first part.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is the wedding night. I'm not a rude type of person and this is rated K+ and I intend to keep it that way. Once again, very very short chapter Happy writings.**_

James walked down the hallway to where his new wife was waiting for him.

He was wearing only a night shift, and his black hair had been let down out of its tie.

He knocked on the door politely.

"Come in" was the reply.

James opened the door gingerly. The room was dark except for the candles that lay on the bedside tables, giving the room a romantic, pasionate look.

Isabelle was standing by the window, her hair free flowing.She turned to face him "Come in, then. Or will you spend our wedding night waiting out there?"

James laughed, he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Isabelle then walked over to the double bed and sat down.

James walked toward her and blew out the candle nearest.

"What was that for?" asked Isabelle.

"Well, we've got to have a bit of privacy" James said.

Isabelle smiled as he sat on the bed beside him

He rolled over and blew out the candle on the other beside table. He pulled Isabelle by the wrists, so she was on top of him. He smiled and said "Ready?"

"When you are" Isabelle said.

James then said "Let's get going.

_**Sorry it so damn short! Will update soon, just getting on with my Lights story, will be moving on to bit where Isabelle finds out she's pregnant soon, but thats about 1 year from the time the story is set in now, so. But I must finish my Lights story, please review this and Let Your Light Shine.Please! Thanks!**_


End file.
